marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Benjamin Donovan
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Daredevil (2 episodes) Luke Cage (8 episodes) |actor = Danny Johnson Chaundre Hall-Broomfield (young) |status = Alive}} Benjamin "Ben" Donovan is a lawyer within New York City notorious for representing high-profile criminals. Donovan represented Wilson Fisk, and assisted him in regaining power while he was locked up inside Ryker's Island by managing his money and bribing various people. He represented Cornell Stokes when he was apprehended by the New York City Police Department, managing to dismantle the proofs they had and set Stokes free, and went on to represent Candace Miller during the case regarding Stokes' murder. Biography Early Life Supported by the Stokes To be added Stokes vs. Jamaicans To be added Defending Criminals Assisting Wilson Fisk inside prison]] Donovan's firm was hired by Wilson Fisk when he was accused of running a criminal organization within New York City. Despite Donovan's best efforts, Fisk was sent to Ryker's Island due to the work of Nelson and Murdock. Donovan spoke with Fisk in jail where he promised that his firm was doing everything they could to get him freed. Fisk then asked about Vanessa Marianna who Donovan claimed was hoping to come see him soon, which Fisk refused. Donovan then recommended that while he was in prison, Fisk keep his head down and not get involved with any criminal activity. ]] Donovan continued his work to try and get Fisk freed, meeting him at Ryker's where Fisk ordered Donovan to assist with Stewart Finney's legal case and pay the rent on the Valdez brothers' mother's home in Spanish Harlem. Despite Donovan's objections as he had perviously advised Fisk not to get involved with any criminal activity within the prison in order to avoid any unwanted attention, but Fisk ordered him to get it done and ensure that the transactions were untraceable. Despite his reluctance for Fisk to do this sort of work, Donovan got the tasks completed as instructed as quickly as possible. ]] Finally Fisk ordered Donovan to pay off one of the guards at Ryker's Island in order that he could bring Frank Castle to Ryker's. Donovan had another meeting with Fisk to move his final funds to bribe the guards into joining his side, although Donovan warned that any other money he would need would now be taken from Vanessa Marianna's protection, Fisk, however, assured Donovan that he would not need any more money after this was completed. Donovan asked if he wanted to know what the Punisher would be doing but Fisk did not answer, noting that Donovan likely did not want to know.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Fisk vs. Murdock a legal contract]] When Matt Murdock asked to meet with Wilson Fisk inside Ryker's Island, Fisk asked Donovan to make up a legal contract, in Braille, describing the conditions of the meeting and penalties for Murdock not conforming to those conditions. Donovan greeted Murdock and listed all of their legal demands from him before he escorted Murdock to his meeting with Fisk, who was handcuffed to a table waiting for his arrival. When Murdock asked Fisk if he was responsible for Frank Castle's escape, Donovan advised Fisk not to answer the question. However, Fisk then responded that he was not responsible. Donovan did not interrupt the meeting further, even when Murdock threatened to keep Vanessa Marianna from ever returning to New York City, and when Fisk responded violently by attacking Murdock. Donovan then told Murdock when the meeting was over, and attempted to escort him out. Murdock, however, angrily rejected his help and walked out of the prison alone without any kind of assistance from Donovan.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Defending Cottonmouth from the prison]] When Cottonmouth had been arrested for accusations that he had been involved in the murder of Rafael Scarfe, his personal lawyer, Benjamin Donovan arrived to defend him. He showed to the New York City Police Department that there was no evidence presented against Cottonmouth other than Detective Misty Knight and Scarfe's testimonies, both of which could easily be questioned due to one being personally affected by Scarfe's death, as her emotions clouded her judgement. ]] But before Cottonmouth and Donovan left, they were confronted by the furious Knight, however Cottonmouth was unintimidated by her attempts to threaten him and called her dog chasing a stick. But Knight said that she promised Cottonmouth will be seen in the prison where he belonged in the wake of Scarfe's murder, however this merely made Cottonmouth laugh loud as he then walked outside with Donovan, who handed Priscilla Ridley the papers he had filled out before Cottonmouth was driven back to Harlem's Paradise to enjoy his freedom thanks to all of Donovan's successful work.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Defending Candace Miller 's questioning]] Upon hearing that Candace Miller was being questioned over the murder of Cottonmouth, Donovan was called in to represent her, knowing that she had to be kept from revealing the truth that it was infact Mariah Dillard who was responsible. Donovan arrived and pulled Miller away from Misty Knight who was conducting the interview, with Donovan insisting she say nothing else and leave immediately with him. out the station]] While Donovan insisted that Miller must stop speaking as she had not been arrested, Knight was horrified by seeing that Donovan, who she referred to as a snake, was representing her. Donovan continued to try and remove Miller from the station while she was continuing to insist that Luke Cage was responsible for Cottonmouth's murder, as she had been instructed to do by Dillard and Shades. With the law on his side, Donovan then took Miller out as she was not being charged, much to the annoyance of Knight who could now do nothing to stop Donovan from leaving with Miller and delay her investigation.Luke Cage: 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot Defending Mariah Dillard To be added Defending Arturo Rey To be added Defending Cockroach with bulletproof skin. You could go to jail for assault." "What good am I to them in jail?" "Exactly. So Ben Donovan came up with a price that makes this whole thing go away.|Foggy Nelson and Luke Cage|All Souled Out}} To be added Defending Shades To be added Defending Bushmaster To be added Restoring Mariah's Fortune To be added Defending Mariah Stokes To be added Meeting at Riker's Island To be added Bequeathing Mariah's Will To be added Personality On first glance, Mr. Donovan is a scummy man who only offers his services to the highest bidder, namely criminals like Cockroach Hamilton and the Kingpin, and will not hesitate to cut them off when they can no longer afford him, as shown when he stopped representing Shades and Mariah because they lost their money, despite the fact that it was Mariah's Grandmother who paid for his education, making it possible for him to be a lawyer in the first place. However, despite how crooked he may appear, there may quite possibly be some good in him. When Matt Murdock was assaulted by Fisk, after ending the interview between the two, Mr. Donovan attempted to help him by offering him his arm to guide the blind man out of the room. Mr. Murdock however, rejected his help. Abilities *'Expert Lawyer': Benjamin Donovan is an expert lawyer, able to allow Cottonmouth to be released from prosecution. Relationships Allies *Stokes Crime Family - Cilents **"Mama" Mabel Stokes † - Benefactor **Peter "Pistol Pete" Stokes † **Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth † **Mariah Dillard † *Wilson Fisk - Client *Vanessa Marianna *Candace Miller † - Client *Arturo Rey III † - Client *Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton † - Client *Luke Cage - Former Enemy Enemies *Matt Murdock *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight **Priscilla Ridley *Foggy Nelson *Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Former Client *John McIver/Bushmaster - Former Client *Blake Tower Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Benjamin "Big Ben" Donovan was a lawyer from Harlem and an acquaintance of Luke Cage, but became a criminal over time. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Lawyers Category:Criminals Category:Stokes Crime Family Members